<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What's a Soulmate? by sleepyspookyghosty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26409439">What's a Soulmate?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyspookyghosty/pseuds/sleepyspookyghosty'>sleepyspookyghosty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Real Person Fiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, um..., yeah - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:07:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,513</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26409439</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyspookyghosty/pseuds/sleepyspookyghosty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s something… wrong, with these humans. They’ve lost their way. They’re with the wrong people. Bad was a special type of angel; a cupid. He could see people's souls, and as a result, he could see soulmates. That was a cupid's job, to put humans with their soulmates and make sure everything goes right. But for some reason, these humans seem to have lost their way and gotten with the wrong people. This was an issue. Cupids were ridiculed enough as is, if they couldn’t do their job and keep the humans happy with their soulmates, then they might all be casted away from heaven as a whole; and become Fallen. As one of the most powerful cupids besides cupid himself, it was up to Bad to help bring these humans back on their path. Integrating himself into their lives, he ends up not only being unable to break them apart, but falling in love himself. </p>
<p>Obviously, the mission failed.</p>
<p>Sapnotfound, and maybe…dream x bad??? Whats that called??? lol???</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/Darryl Noveschosch, GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), also i know bad x dream is weird but at this point??? i dont care, thats it thats the ships</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>104</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chap 1- A mission for a cupid</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i dont know how dream and bad happened, but it did and i.... dont hate it?? oops. anyways enjoy this chapeter you'll probably get another one later today lol</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>______________________________________________________________________</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What is a soulmate?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>To humans, you’d get a variety of answers, some philosophical, some straightforward. To a Cherub, it was simply the person Cupid himself put you with. It was the one whose soul was made with you in mind. That's all. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bad was a powerful angel, at least for a Cherub anyways. Sadly, at the end of the day, he was still what both angels and humans alike mockingly called a </span>
  <em>
    <span>cupid. </span>
  </em>
  <span> In fact, even his own kind called themselves the stupid nickname so much that it became their new name. Bad hated it. There was only one cupid. Cherubs calling themselves that is an insult to both him and themselves. It was Cupid's fault that they were made fun of by everyone in heaven. It was the same as calling themselves dumb and useless! Everyday, Bad felt himself feel ashamed. What happened shouldn’t have happened, but it did, and now instead of being the only angels to keep records of God’s knowledge, instead of being the closest to him and being respected by every angel there is, they sat at desks all day and kept track of </span>
  <em>
    <span>humans. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Humans, of all things! Other angels got to fight demons, kill evil beings, and he here was, Badboyhalo, watching his human watch T.V.! And it's all cupid's fault! It was because of him that they were all treated as brainless!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Needless to say, he was a little bitter. Just a little.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sighing again, he closed his eyes. Well, there was no point in being annoyed now. There was nothing he could do… He was a cupid, after all.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Looking back to his screen, he watched his human intently. Every angel was assigned a human to take care of. But most angels could care less, so that duty was passed onto cupids, of course. All he had to do was watch out for any demons, and call up the angel that was in charge of the human so that they could take them out. Nothing ever happened to this human, though. Demons usually prayed on the weak and small minded, so maybe this human was just particularly strong? He had no idea. Honestly, sometimes Bad hoped that the human would get attacked, just so he could </span>
  <em>
    <span>do </span>
  </em>
  <span>something. Of course, he pushed away that thought everytime it arose. Even if this human was a bore to watch, he never wanted anything to happen to them. (And after watching him for so long, he sorta grew attached. He wouldn’t tell you that, though.)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His human yawned, and began to fall asleep. Bad smiled. Humans could be adorable sometimes, when they weren’t hurting each other. The human also had a habit of cuddling in his sleep with the nearest object, in this case, a pillow. They snuggled close and held it tight, as if it would get up and leave. Bad watched as the Humans chest moved up and down slowly, and their dirty blonde hair fell on their face, covering his green eyes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Pretty.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before Bad could even process that he just called his human pretty, he was torn out of his thoughts when he heard a loud and angry knock on his office door. Jumping and yelping slightly. He felt his heart race, and was worried since he didn’t have a heart that could beat. Looking up, he saw people in fancy suits and frowned. Seraphim. Three of them, to be exact, all wearing red.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The highest and most important type of angel, so important that they didn’t even do groundwork like fighting demons. So important, they just had to show it with their fancy suits and ties and pants suits and dresses. Bad gulped. What were they doing knocking on his, a </span>
  <em>
    <span>cupid's </span>
  </em>
  <span>door? Could it be? Did they already know that he was fond of his human? He turned his computer off. He knew that all angels should think of humans as nothing more than evolved monkeys full of blood, organs, and hatred, and he had to admit that he did think of them like that sometimes, but that didn’t mean they had to come and send seraphim. His human was just cute sometimes, it wasn’t like he’d care if God decided to send another flood. And it wasn’t like it was a official rule from God or anything-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The angels knocked again on his glass door, and Bad was scared it’d break. “Hey, cupid, you gonna answer this door or what?” The one with the red suit and tie with black hair that almost covered his eyes completely, one he knew was Gadreel and was known for his blunt nature, knocked on the door again. Bad hurried off of his chair and fixed his wrinkled clothes, nowhere near as fancy looking. “Sorry!” He got up and put on his best smile. He had no idea why they were here, but he’d do his best to make them happy in his humble office! Although he hated that he was still a bit annoyed that he had to watch humans constantly, he liked the things they made. Especially their food. He was particularly fond of muffins. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They didn’t return his smile or walk into his office. They just looked at him blankly, before one of them, a girl with jet black hair cut in a short bob wearing a red pantsuit said, “Follow us, cupid. If you get confused, be sure to keep up with our red clothes. You know what red is, right….? Just in case, it's the color we are all wearing.” She turned around in sync with the other two. That was Hester, and she was known for her supposed kindness. His smile faltered slightly, though he was used to being talked down to. “I know what red is, and i know how to follow someone.” He said, hoping that they’d take a little more seriously, and also because he felt like she was saying that out of worry that he’d actually be stupid enough to get lost. He knew heaven like the back of his hand, actually.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The third angel, named Elijah, a guy with black hair combed back that was wearing a suit that looked a bit different than Gadreel, his suit open showing his black shirt spoke up, voice showing annoyance so sharp it made Bad flich. “Yeah, right. Don’t question her. You’re a cupid after all. She was just making sure you didn’t get distracted by something shiny.” And he was known for his timidness…? Bad hated how many times they mentioned what he was. Yeah, he was a cupid, his favorite color is black, and he liked to read in his freetime. Didn’t they have anything else?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t say more. He didn’t want to stress them out. That’d only make it worse for him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was early in the morning, which meant most cupids were out taking care of the humans who died and were residing in the garden. Technically, that was a regular angels job, but even they looked down on cupids, and made them take care of them. In fact, at this point, cupids were the ones who interacted with humans the most. They were the ones who watched over them both on earth and in heaven. Bad suspected that it had to do with the actual Cupid himself, but he didn’t want to think anymore about that. He saw his fellow colleagues who all stared at him, surprised that he was walking with seraphims. He smiled and waved to them. Some smiled and waved back, although they were still shocked. They kept walking, past the paradise, where every other cupid was, cleaning and tidying up after whatever mess humans and angels alike made. Soon, they walked away from the human parts of heaven, going to the angels exclusive side. He’s never been to this side before…. No cupid has been here, not in over 100,000,000 years. It smelled like coffee and pen ink. He wished he had some time to truly admire the office. It was way better than the cupids, and it had a working coffee machine here! All of the windows looked intact! The chairs weren’t broken! There even seemed to be a whiteboard full of things they had to do. Cupid's office just used paper that they stuck on the wall with tape. He couldn’t really explore though, since he had to keep up with the seraphim and he didn’t want them to think he really did get distracted. Besides, all the stares and whispers that he knew were about him. If he listened hard enough, he’d probably hear them, so he decided to just tune them all out. If he listened, he’d just hate himself for being a cupid even more.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They made it to an office. His stomach turned, although he had no real reason for that. They stood in front of the door, and looked at him expectantly. He looked at them as well, until he realized that they wanted him to </span>
  <em>
    <span>open the door.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He did, and was met with a warm breeze. He held it open for the angels, who walked by without a thank you. The room was all red and black, from the red curtains to the black rug. “Sit.” He was told, and he sat on the red couch with black pillows. They all sat behind a desk, and stared at him. Although he did nothing, he felt like he should confess to something. He messed with a stray thread on his shirt. He realized that everything in the room was perfect, not a single thing out of place or crooked. How did they do it? His office was a mess compared to theirs, papers all over his desk where as neatly stacked and organized. The silence continued. Bad wanted to say something, but he didn’t know if he was allowed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As if being able to tell, Hester said “Wait,” Before looking past him to the door. A few seconds later, he walked in. Ragged clothes full of holes and dirt, Cupid walked into the room, bringing a horrible smell with him. Bad’s eyes widened. What was this? What was he, the reason for all of the pain and suffering that cupids had to deal with doing here? Bad felt an unfamiliar feeling rise in him, one he’s never felt all that often. Anger? No. Jealousy? Definitely not. Hatred? Yeah, that's it. It was there for a second before it disappeared, and he didn’t think anymore about it. The seraphim didn’t hide their disgusted looks. “Don’t sit down. We refuse to clean after filth like you. Stand.” Elijah said. Cupid nodded, like he was used to this.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll make this quick so the both of you could leave. We have called you because there is a problem going on, and it's </span>
  <em>
    <span>your </span>
  </em>
  <span>fault. Bad couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “B-But… What did </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>do?” He saw the looks they gave him and quickly added, “If you don’t mind me asking…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up. Do not talk unless spoken to.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>you were speaking to me… </span>
  </em>
  <span>He nodded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Now, if I could continue.” Hester spoke like she just wanted the entire thing to be over with. “There's been an issue involving human soulmates. Things the both of you are in charge of. We know it must be hard for you, being cupids and all, but these are humans, which i'm sure even you two can control. Well, maybe one of you…” A problem with soulmates? But that's never happened before. Soulmates are so straightforward, humans usually found them without much help. So what issue could there possibly be? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Our system indicates that a group of humans are with their wrong soulmates. Now, we admit, this usually isn’t a problem and happens many times. These humans though… are very different. Difficult even. For example…” She picked up a paper in one of the stacks. She showed it to them; it was a boy with brown hair and white glasses smiling. “This is George. He is one of the difficulties, along with his… </span>
  <em>
    <span>boyfriend,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” She picked up another picture, this one of a boy with either dark brown or black hair, wearing a white headband. “Sapnap. These two are together, and have been for a month. Now, before we’ve contacted you, many other cupids tried to get them with their assigned soulmates. All failed. They remain together to this day, and neither even know their soulmate's name.” She put the papers down, disappointed. “Again, we understand how you can fail to see the importance… but.” She cleared her throat, before looking at Bad with a sharp look, icy blue eyes piercing through him. She must have given Cupid the same look, because he whimpered. “This is an important issue. Even </span>
  <em>
    <span>he </span>
  </em>
  <span>is worried.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bad gulped, shrinking slightly in his chair. By he, she didn't mean… </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll take it from here, Hester.” Said Gadreel. “You see, if these two humans don't get with the ones they are meant to be with, then their soulmates will get with someone else as well. This causes a ripple effect of humans not being with their soulmates. These two humans can single handedly wipe out soulmates, forever.” Bad suppressed a gasp. No soulmates? “But that means that…. Without soulmates, souls have no purpose. Not only that, but cupids will be without a job… our main task is to bring soulmates together. Sure we can take care of humans, but… after that, what will we do? We’d have no purpose.” Bad said quickly, unable to believe what he was saying. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, that’s true. These two will cause all of you to lose your jobs. If that happens, and soulmates are wiped out, then we will have to cast you out, and you all will become Fallen.” Gadreel cleared his throat, as if what he said wasn’t devastating. “They might also cause souls themselves to disappear. We don’t know, as this has never happened before.” Bad shook his head. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I won’t let that happen! I’ll stop them! Tell me, what can i do?” The three angels gave him a strange look. “That is what we called you here for, of course.” Bad noticed Elijah grabbed a few papers, beginning to organize them. Gadreel continued talking. “We are sending you, Badboyhalo, to the human world. You will live as them, and find a way to break apart Sapnap and George. That will work better than trying to put them with their soulmates; many have failed, and both are stubborn and think they are in love. Once you break them apart, you may try to put them together with their respective soulmates. It will have a better chance at working, with them being at their weakest. If you fail, and they continue to be together and ignore their soulmates, every cupid will be Fallen, due to having no use for us. Do you understand?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bad wished he had more time. It was all so sudden. He went from simply having a normal day to being told it was up to him to save all cupids. It was so much pressure… too much… but they gave him all the more reason not to fail, right? He gulped, feeling nervous, and he was sure it was obvious with how his voice faltered. “I… I don’t know if i can…” All three tilted their heads, looking somewhat amused. “You misunderstand me.” Gadreel said, inches away from a laugh.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You have no choice. You will be going to the human world tomorrow. We just need your ‘boss’, to sign this paper.” Cupid, who was silent until now, yelped. “Oh.. Me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, sadly. Please sign here.” Elijah passed him a paper. Of course, he didn’t have a pen, so they let him borrow one, and told him he could keep it, obviously not wanting a pen Cupid touched. As Cupid finished signing his name, Bad felt a weight on his shoulders.It was now up to him to make sure all of his friends didn’t become Fallen. No pressure. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Watching him sign it, Bad felt the unfamiliar feeling rise in the pit of his stomach again. This was completely Cupids fault. Because of him, every angel like him was almost casted away. Instead, he convinced God to let them have a job, any job at all. In fact, it was cupid who decided that they should deal with soulmates in the first place. Now they were going to be casted out for something they didn’t even choose to do.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>No, he shouldn’t think like that. There was still a chance that Bad could pull this off. A chance to prove that cupids weren’t incompetent, that they could do good things as well. He could do this. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Now then, if you’ll follow us. I’m sure you have things to prepare…” Hester started, and quickly Bad spoke up. “W-Wait! Just one question. Why me? Why do I have to do this?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Again, all three angels' eyes filled with amusement, like they knew an inside joke he didn’t. “Why? Well, you haven’t gotten many soulmates together this year, didn’t you? You’re the best qualified for the job to break someone up.” There was nothing he could say to that. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They walked back to his office. Bad felt like he could be sick. Cupid walked off somewhere long ago, not that anyone noticed nor cared about his disappearance. He stood in front of his glass door. You could see right into his office, but Bad never minded. He could always see his friends laughing and enjoying their day, and when it was especially cold and fog formed on the glass, he usually drew happy faces and nice messages, like </span>
  <em>
    <span>have a good day! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Or </span>
  <em>
    <span>no sleeping on the desks, you muffins &gt;.&gt;</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He could lose that all if he failed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The angels turned to walk away, before Elijah stopped. “Oh, we forgot to tell you. There is another difficulty. He is a peculiar human, named Dream. He appears to have no soulmate. We hope you fix that as well on your trip. If not, we will count that as failure.” And with that, he walked away with the rest of the seraphims. Bad blinked. A human without a soulmate? He’s never heard that before. How was he even supposed to fix that…?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That’ll be tomorrow Badboyhalo’s problems. For today, he would just sit in his chair and figure out how to tell his friends that he was leaving to save them all from Falling.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He checked on his human. He never did learn their name. He was still sleeping, but now he was hanging halfway off the couch. Somehow, he was still hanging onto the pillow. Bad smiled, even though he had no reason to.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. First day on earth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The day comes for Bad to begin his mission. It seems it'll be harder than he thought.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>dw the real story will start soooon! this is just the set up, hehe &gt;:)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>The sun set and rose. His human woke up from his nap only to get snacks and go back to sleep.  Bad tried his best to figure out what he was supposed to do to fix the situation, and how to break up two humans and find another a soulmate. He wanted nothing more than to hide in a hole and never come out, but that obviously wasn’t an option. He wished he could sleep as much as his human; angels never had a reason to sleep. But he felt tired, like he needed to rest, even though he didn’t do anything. He realized that during the 24 hours he had to prepare, he could’ve been doing his job, instead of overthinking, reading, and watching his human. Well, he could see why he was going on this mission in the first place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He heard a knock on his door, softer this time. He looked up to see Skeppy, a cupid friend of his, who seemed sad. He blinked, confused, before opening the door. Behind him were his other friends, and Skeppy was holding a tray of muffins. “We heard about what’s happening from ‘He Who Shall Not Be Named’... I’ll never understand why you like this human food, but we hope you like it. Spifey helped me make it, and… and…” Skeppy looked down at the tray, before giving it to him. Bad felt his heart warm. He looked at all the sad faces, before sighing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Guys… Skeppy, Spifey… everyone. Thank you!” Besides the somewhat sad situation, Bad smiled happily. “I’m so happy! You all made me muffins, even when you didn’t have to. They look delicious!” Bad’s enthusiasm spread throughout the room. Skeppy smiled as well. “Of course. You’re welcome.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>An angel walked into the room. “Badboyhalo. It is time for your departure to the human world. Please follow me.” Bad looked to the angel then back to everyone. “Just a sec!” He quickly ran into the break room and found a bowl with a lid on it. Quickly, he put all 9 muffins in there and quickly came out. “Bold of you to keep me waiting, cupid. Lets go.” Unbothered by the harsh words, he turned back to his friends. “I’ll be back before you know it, alright? Bye guys! I’ll miss you!” They all waved, teary eyed. “Bye Bad! We love you!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was escorted away from his friends. If he had hope before, he definitely had a lot more now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was going to save his friends. He would make sure of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The angel took him out of heaven, bringing him to the Edge. Bad didn’t have a fear of heights, but he had to admit that he was pretty high up. He gulped, and held his muffins tighter. “Um… I have to jump off that?” The angel nodded. “Your descent will feel like you are Falling. Your wings will be ripped off, and your halo will be removed. Do you understand?” Bad winced, but he still nodded. “Good. Before you jump, I should tell you that you won’t feel any pain from your landing. It will be soft. You are to land in the flower bed below. Also…” He handed him a black and red cloak, and a brown leather shoulder bag. He put his muffins inside as he slipped on the cloak. “There are alot of demons in the human world. In your weakened state, you’ll be like a delicious feast to them. The cloak will help you to not be eaten.” He nodded. “Lastly, there is one thing we need to tell you.” He handed Bad a piece of paper. “These are the people you are looking for. George, Sapnap, and Dream. You’ll be living  in the church across the street from the park you’ll land in. Ask the priest for more information.” There was more information? Bad felt like his brain was at its limit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked at the picture. The boys he saw earlier were there along with- </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wait, what?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This looks just like my-?!?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He never got to finish his sentence before he was pushed off the ledge.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Two brothers and a sister watched from the window in their black and red office. They all were wearing black today. They watched as a cupid was pushed off a ledge with no time to prepare.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you think he’ll succeed?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They looked at the brother who asked. His hair was covering his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course not. He’s but a cupid. He won’t last a day.” The sole sister said, her short bob fluffy. Her sharp blue eyes shone in the reflection. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good. That means those disgusting cupids will all leave heaven, finally. We will have peace.” The other brother said, beginning to smile. The other two followed suit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What a great day that will be for us all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The first thing Badboyhalo felt from the fall was not fear, nor weightlessness. It was excruciating, agonizing pain. It was from his back, and it was because his wings were being ripped away from him. It didn’t even happen in one go. They were slowly peeled off him, mid air. Tears formed in his eyes involuntarily. The world was blurry. The searing pain spread throughout his entire body, and it felt like he couldn’t move or even try to stop it.  He’s never felt pain at all, but he was sure he never wanted to feel it again.  He screamed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then it stopped. Not because the pain was gone, but because his body couldn’t handle it anymore and he passed out. He fell on a field of flowers like the angel said he would. Nice smelling lavender petals surrounded him. They got into his hair. He didn’t move. The angel was right, the landing was soft, but Bad wasn’t able to notice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whoa! Are you okay? Um… Hello?” Bad heard a voice. He struggled to open his eyes. He doesn’t remember them being so heavy. “Mmm… ow.” He said, voiced full of pain. “Fuck… Do you need a hospital? Here, I'll call the ambulance. It’s alright, I got you.” He felt someone touching him, soft hands slowly picking him up. Bad shook his head, too weak to wiggle from their grip. “L-Language…” He said. The stranger still held him in his arms. “Please, put me down…” Talking hurt, but everytime he moved back hurt even more. Despite this, he pushed against the strangers chest to get off. He didn’t need an ambulance or to cause a scene. The stranger obliged, and he felt his feet touch the ground. He turned around and smiled at whoever had been kind enough to check on him, only to be met with dirty blonde hair and green eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh. Just his luck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt his heart race, and his face felt warm. It was unknown to him as to why, once again. Was it because of the pain? No, this felt different. Humans are such confusing creatures, especially this one. He’d research it later. Instead, he offered a sweet smile. The humans cheeks turned to a slight pink, Bad observed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for checking on me! Sorry if i troubled you,” He grabbed his bag that was on the ground and covered and lavender petals. “But I have to go now.” He turned to see the semi shocked human. “Are you sure you’re okay? You seemed pretty out of it… I can take you to the hospital, no worries.” Bad shook his head. “No thank you.” The human nodded and began to walk in another direction. Bad looked at him a little while longer before making his way to the church, wherever that was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He saw the issue now. It made sense for the human to not have a soulmate. He had no soul.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>*</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He made it to the church after wandering in the park for a while. It was pretty big, with Jesus on the cross on the windows. He’s met Jesus once. He was an alright man, but not the best. He always looked like he knew something about you that you didn’t, and his eyes made Bad want to run and hide. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked at the name. “Holy Church Of God.” Well, it got straight to the point. He walked up the steps and knocked on the huge doors. The sound echoed, even outside. He waited patiently as a short old man with a full head of grey hair and what looked like a frown permanently on his face hobbled over to the door. He opened it, looking at Bad strangely. Bad waved happily to the priest, glad he’d have somewhere to rest and do some research. “Hello, i’m B-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, the church is closed for maintenance. May god bless you.” The old man said, closing the door in his face. Bad stared at the dark wooded doors before knocking again. He saw the old man give him another strange look before opening it. “Look, we appreciate the support. But there are no visitors allowed at this time. Take a hike.” He moved to slam the door, but Bad stopped him. “Wait! I’m the cupid they sent! Surely you know? Or did I go to the wrong church…” The pastor's eyes widened. “T-They…? As in..?!” Bad titled his head, giving the pastor a questioning look. “The angels, of course. You know, the seraphim? Did they seriously not tell you about me?” The pastor looked in disbelief, but shook his head. “They never tell me anything… they just throw angels at me and expect me to take care of them..” He sighed. “Come, follow me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bad was let into the church and did as he was told, following the pastor to a white door. Above where chandeliers and arches. Colored light came from the stained glass, covering them in red, purple and blue. The pastor took out a key before opening it, and Bad instinctively went to hold the door open for him. The pastor gave him a look of thanks before continuing down a dark hallway only lit up by candles. At the very end of the hall, Bad was let into another room. “Here we are. This is where you will be staying while on your mission. This is all I will be providing you with. Money, Food, and other necessities will be your responsibility. The wi-fi password is ‘GodIsGood’ with a capital G. Go on, take a look, then ask me questions.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bad took a step into the room, instantly shivering. It was cold in there. He’s never felt cold before, but he didn’t like it. Inside the room was a large, oval, dark brown table in the middle. There were a few books, a notebook, pen, and a gray laptop. There was also a twin sized bed, with a little stuffed elephant on the pillow. Bad noticed that the room had a lot of gray, because almost everything, including the walls, was that color. It was also kinda small, and a little empty. There were no windows, and it smelled like stale bread. He turned back to the pastor. Even if it wasn’t much, he was grateful to be able to have somewhere to sleep. “Thank you for this room! I like it!” He wasn’t lying when he said it, either. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pastor raised a brow before scoffing. “Good, because you have nowhere else to go. Here,” He gave Bad two envelopes, one white and one black. “The white one is not to be opened unless there's an emergency and you need it. The black one is for your clothes, necessities, and back to school shopping, although it’d be more like starting school shopping for you.” Bad took the envelopes, staring at the black one, confused. “Back to school…?” The pastor laughed without any humor. “Of course! How else did ya think you were gonna complete this mission, huh? You’re gonna have to go to school with them, of course.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>School? As in, high school?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bad decided not to think further about that for now. He looked at the pastor, eyes full of ambition and confidence. “Is there anything else I'll need?” The pastor shook his head. “Nope, but here's a few tips. One, from here on out, you’re on your own. Don’t ask me for any help. If i see ya out in public, i’ll act like i don’t know you. Two, remember that down here, you’re human. You need to eat and sleep. You don’t have any powers except for the whole, ‘seeing souls’ thing. Which means you can and will get hurt if you aren’t careful. Three, please don’t go around telling people you’re an angel, and if ya do, don't tell them you live in my church. They won’t believe you and will just think you’re crazy. You got all that?” Bad nodded. “Good. Now take these keys, they’ll help you get in the church when we’re closed. If you lose these I can't get you another pair.” He threw the keys at Bad before turning around. “Oh, and by the way, I suggest looking into that notebook. It was owned by two other angels before you. Of course it was many years ago... “ He turned around, a weird look on his face. “You have about a week and a half to prepare yourself to be human. The higher ups tell me you have a year until soulmates are gone forever. So, if i were you, i’d get to work.” Amused with himself, he walked away, whistling a tune. Bad felt a pit in his stomach, but willed it away. No time for that now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sat down on his desk. A week and a half. A week and a half to:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Prepare for school.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Learn how his new body works, especially now that he was without wings.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Come up with a plan to break up the difficult humans and get them with the right soulmates.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Learn how to properly be human without raising suspicion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Among other things that he hadn’t even thought of yet, like where he was going to store all of his food. He stretched. He wouldn’t let this stress him out, he didn’t have the time. He was just going to deal with each problem, one by one. First problem on his list?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>High school.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>